Perfect Moments in Time
by Lightness-and-Darkness
Summary: A perfect moment in time, well not quiet but sometimes you have to take what you can get. Jibbs, a bit too long for a one shot, but still good. Please review.


**A/N: **This is my fourteenth story (my lucky number), but it isn't really one story its two (Perfect Moments, and Time) but to be honest I think they merged well. And as all my Jibbs stories seem to have the same ending, I think I got away with it. As always your review are very much appreciated so review, review, review. :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing :P

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect Moments in Time<strong>

Time meant everything. You think time is meaningless that it just comes and go; that we must embrace it and savour it but never too stop it. Time is a gift, a treasure and a curse. For when you are not in time with someone no matter how much you love them, it simply does not work. Sometimes time was your friend but right now time was Jennifer Shepherds worst enemy.

There were the obvious reasons like time had taken away her youthful beauty and had caused her constant stress to line her forehead, that she was already halfway through her life and had not even began to do enough living, and that time had taken her away from the person she loved.

There was not one single reason why Paris had ended, and that was simply because it hadn't. She had refused to let the relationship run its natural cause she had ran away. Quiet cowardly in the eyes of hindsight. Which was another thing Jenny hated about time, it meant she could look back at her life and pick out her countless mistakes.

Though time was not all bad, without time there would be nothing.

Time brought change, sometimes if you combined all the worst elements of time you made something positive. I know it sounds crazy and doesn't make the most sense, but the best things in life never do.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you agreed to this," Jenny whispered as Gibbs led her into the hall, arms linked. It was one of those fancy dinners that as a Director she was expected to go to, though she secretly loathed them.<p>

"know the enemy," Gibbs shrugged.

Jenny laughed, "Their our bosses Jethro," she whispered into his ear, as they stepped through the entrance, "please don't make them our enemy's."

The room was grand and they seemed to blend in with the other people; Jenny in her flowing red dress and Gibbs in his black tuxedo. The floors were wooden, old and meant to be danced on, and red curtains draped the large windows that covered each wall. The room was shaped like an octagon with seemingly endless rows of white spread tables perfectly in line.

Gibbs led Jenny silently to their table, his hands leading her by the waist. She nodded politely and occasionally shook the hands of people she knew while Gibbs just tried to keep a smile on his face; which was not that hard seeing how his hands seemed to keep 'slipping' to her hips.

There were three reasons why Jethro had said to attending this extremely over-extravagant and incredibly mundane event: Bribery, Jealousy and the idea of spending an evening with his Boss 'off the job.'

* * *

><p>"I have a deal to make with you," Jenny had stated walking into the bull pen. Gibbs's team had quickly stopped their conversation and focused all of their attentions on the computer screens.<p>

"What do you want?" Gibbs had sighed, taking off his glasses and swiveling his chair away from the computer to the front of the desk.

"Am I really that bad?" Jenny sighed leaning forward onto his desk; receiving a perverted stare from Tony as her skirt slid up her thigh. Gibbs glared down at Dinozzo as he quickly looked away.

"Sometimes," Gibbs smirked.

"Well this is more of a 'I'll do something for you if you do something for me' deal, rather than do it or your fired deal," she joked, her green eyes fluttering.

"What do you want?" Gibbs said again, pretending to lose interest but secretly in thrived by the prospect of Jenny owing him a favor.

"There is a dinner on Friday, which..." She paused straightening herself up and putting on SecNavs deep accent "...you are required to have an escort," she finished giggling slightly at herself.

Ziva couldn't help but chuckle at Jenny's impersonation.

"Ducky?" Gibbs suggested, loathing the idea of a dinner even if it was with Jenny.

"Tried he's busy," she shrugged.

"Good to know, I was your second choice," he scoffed, jealous of Ducky; of all people.

"Now you know how I feel," Jenny stated smugly. Gibbs looked at her in shock, "One word Jethro, Paris."

"I chose you," he said defensively.

"Just," she mocked sticking her knows up sarcastically.

Mcgee, Ziva and Tony looked at each other jaws dropped, before receiving glares from both Gibbs and Jenny, which was their cue to continue to look busy.

"What do I get in return?" Gibbs asked inquisitively.

"Since when are you so goal orientated," she asked, sarcastically.

"Since I started acting like you," Gibbs stated emotionlessly.

"Ouch, where did that come from?" Jenny said, a little hurt by his remark because it was true, that was who she was.

"Paris," Gibbs shrugged, placing his glasses on returning his attention to his, much hated, computer. "Pick you up at seven?" he asked keeping his full attention on his computer.

"Sounds great," jenny beamed, turning on her heels and making her way up too her office.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed, of boring conversation and, honestly, less than eatable food. Not to mention far too much wine drunk by both of them.<p>

"Do you want to go?" Jenny whispered into his ear. As they quickly scurried away from the group of FBI agents, that Gibbs may or may not have stolen their case.

"Yes," Gibbs whispered into his ear, "but I have since we arrived." he chuckled.

Jenny giggled, "Really I thought you were having a great time," she smirked. "Do you think I haven't noticed your hands?" She added sarcastically.

"Maybe that's why I want to go," he added.

Jenny turned around completely in shock, and slightly angry. "I honestly, can't believe you just said that Leroy Jethro Gibbs," she added.

He knew he had pushed her too far, she only used his full name when he was in trouble; but he couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "common," she whispered. As they both sneaked their way out of the hall.

"If anyone asked I was sick," Jenny said assertively. Gibbs pretended to lock his mouth and throw away the key behind his shoulder as they walked across the car park.

Jenny leaned her back against his car tilting her head up at the stars. "Why can't we just have one perfect moment, where I'm not your boss, and this doesn't feel wrong?" Jenny sighed leaning against his car.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean I want to go home, with you, but I can't because I'm the Director and its not appropriate, its against everything I stand for when it comes to office behavior." She said. Jenny wasn't sad or crying. She had accepted this fact a long time ago.

"We did have a perfect moment," Gibbs stated calmly.

"And I ruined it," she sighed, "thanks for reminding me."

"What about now?" Gibbs asked, innocently.

"What about it," Jenny said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know about you, but it seems perfect to me," he murmured moving closer towards Jenny.

"No, but its close enough," she said running her fingers on the side of his face. Gibbs lent over and kissed her, "how long do these moments last?" she whispered pulling away slightly from his lips.

"A while," he murmured putting his lips to her once again, "longer when you owe me a favor," he added.

"I didn't think you would forget about that," she sighed.

"Yeah," he smirked, "I think I'll use it now."


End file.
